


There Is A Better World

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to find Blaine in need of comfort. Follows on from Bash (5x15). Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt 'nightmares'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Better World

Blaine wakes up screaming, limbs flailing as he lashes out.

Kurt’s already there, straddling Blaine’s hips and pinning his arms down, using his weight to keep Blaine on the bed and prevent him from doing any damage to himself. “Shh,” Kurt murmurs, and then just keeps talking, an endless stream of nonsense, talking about his day and his latest drama at work and the email he needs to send to Mercedes, anything to bring Blaine back to him and reassure him that it was Kurt holding him now.

It takes a few minutes for Blaine to calm down, but finally he whimpers, “Kurt?” before burying his face in Kurt’s stomach and soaking his t-shirt through with tears.

“Oh baby,” Kurt says, heart breaking just that little bit more as he carefully maneuvers them both on to their sides and moves Blaine’s head to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. He’d thought the nightmares were getting better, Blaine had sworn he was starting to sleep straight through the night, but it only took one look at Blaine’s peaky face for Kurt to realise they’d both been kidding themselves.

Ever since Kurt had been in the hospital, Blaine had been on edge. He slept in the loft every night to keep Kurt company, and after the first couple of nights Kurt’s own nightmares had ended. He’d always been good at compartmentalising, and a couple of sessions with a therapist (his Dad’s ‘suggestion’) had been enough for Kurt to get back to normal, to move on. But Blaine had been suffering, a combination of stress from being in the city, struggling at NYADA, and then Kurt’s attack had left him waking up every night from nightmares. Sometimes they were dreams about Sadie Hawkins, other times dreams about Kurt getting hurt, occasionally they were dreams that had Blaine in tears but he couldn’t remember the content of.  Kurt had managed to get Blaine to start seeing the therapist, and the sessions with her had seemed to be helping.

Enough so that when Elliott had invited Kurt to a long weekend at a yoga retreat, they’d decided Kurt should go. Blaine had stayed behind to get some essays finished, sleeping in the loft still  to keep Rachel company, but he’d sworn he’d be fine. Four days, three nights away from Kurt, how difficult could that be?

Blaine’s breathing slows enough that Kurt tilts his head back, and finds he has fallen back to sleep, eyelashes still wet with tears. There are dark circles under his eyes, and Kurt wonders just how many times Blaine had woken up over the previous nights with nobody to comfort him. Kurt had only been home a few hours, creeping in a little after midnight to find his fiance already asleep in bed. He doesn’t have the heart to wake him now and ask for answers to the many questions he now has, so instead Kurt pulls the covers up over them and presses his lips to Blaine’s forehead.

When Kurt wakes up, Blaine is still asleep, starfished out on his back and taking up the majority of the bed. Suppressing a smile, Kurt slides out from under his arm and heads into the kitchen, making up two mugs of coffee. He’s just finishing plating some toast when Blaine shuffles in, all bleary eyes and pouting mouth. “You’re home,” Blaine says. “How was the retreat?”

“It was really relaxing, actually. Elliott and I have already made plans to take you there after the school year is over, dragging you kicking and screaming if we have to.”

Blaine smiles. He doesn’t mention the nightmare, and Kurt doesn’t bring it up, wondering if Blaine’s already forgotten it in the light of day. For the next week Kurt pays close attention to Blaine, but the dark circles fade and his smile is bright. At Kurt’s insistence he remains in the loft, and he sleeps through every night.

Then Kurt comes home from a late shift at the diner, when Blaine is already in bed. He’s barely through the door when he hears the sobbing, and he flings his bag into the corner of the room as he races to their bed, where Blaine is awake, hugging a pillow and huddled under the covers.

Blaine doesn’t need to tell Kurt what happened, it’s written in the tear tracks down his cheeks, and Kurt settles on the bed with Blaine’s back to his chest. “Why only sometimes?” He asks.

“I think it’s just when you’re not here,” Blaine admits. “I sleep fine otherwise. But when I’m back at the apartment with Sam, or I’m here and you aren’t, it’s just- It’s pathetic, I’m pathetic.”

“You aren’t pathetic,” Kurt says immediately. “If being here helps, then you can keep sleeping here.”

“I moved out for a reason. And what about the nights like tonight, when you have to work? What then?”

Kurt frowns. “What about me being here makes the nightmares stop?”

“I feel safe with you. I have your arm around me and I can smell you, and something about that just stops the nightmares.”

“Oh!” Kurt untangles himself from Blaine and dives under the bed, pulling out his suitcase. “Okay you cannot laugh, but I have the best idea. Close your eyes.”

Blaine looks confused but does as he’s told, while Kurt pulls Bruce out of the suitcase and puts one of the shirts he’d had in the laundry hamper on the pillow. “And now open your eyes,” Kurt says, presenting the pillow to Blaine. He takes it, now clearly even more confused.

“What’s this?”

“This is Bruce. He comforted me when I needed him, and now I am gifting him to you, so don’t laugh.”

“I wasn’t going to laugh,” Blaine says. “Bruce, huh?” He sets the pillow down on the end of the bed. “Well, thank you, Kurt. I’ll put him to good use tomorrow night, but right now I’d much prefer cuddles with my fiance.”

“Hmm, well I suppose that could be arranged…”

True to his word, Blaine goes back to his apartment the next night, Bruce tucked under one arm. Neither of them bring him up again, until Blaine next stays at Kurt’s and gives him the shirt Bruce had been wearing back. “I need a new one, this one doesn’t smell like you anymore,” he says.

“So he’s helping?”

“Yeah, although Sam’s incredibly jealous and keeps trying to steal him.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I had to get ones for Rachel and Santana, I guess Sam and Mercedes are about due their own pillow buddies too. But honestly, there are no more nightmares?”

Blaine shakes his head.

“Not a single one.”

  



End file.
